


Anything

by torino10154



Series: 2013 Anniversary Ficlets [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butt Plugs, Desk Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Restraints, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Anything

Severus could hear Kingsley's boots as he walked purposefully down the corridor to the interrogation room. He swallowed hard when the door opened, his cock already taking notice of the powerful man who had just entered the room.

"Severus," Kingsley said softly and shut the door behind him. "If you would just cooperate, I could put the paperwork in motion for your release."

_Release._ Severus shivered. 

Kingsley circled around while Severus kept his eyes glued forward refusing to betray how he was feeling.

The moment he disappeared from Severus's peripheral vision, Kingsley yanked Severus's hair and gripped his chin forcing him to look up at Kingsley's face. 

"I need information, Severus."

"And you know how to get it." Before the words were entirely out of his mouth, Severus's body was forced forward over the table and lengths of rope slid up from the corners, binding his wrists. 

His erection pressed into the edge of the table and he grit his teeth against the pain. His robe was lifted, baring his arse and he heard Kingsley gasp.

"Severus...." He felt Kingsley's fingers brush the base of a large plug before caressing the smooth flesh of his arse. "How did you get this past the guards?"

"I have my—ah—ways." Kingsley pressed the plug deeper, stimulating Severus's prostate and making him see stars, before he gently pulled it free.

"You are the cleverest man I know, Severus Snape," Kingsley said, then entered Severus in a single, smooth thrust.


End file.
